Acceptance
by gooberlover
Summary: ONE SHOT: Callie comes home from her visit with Miss O'Malley


Title: Acceptance

Author: RidingOnRainbows

Fandom: Grey's Anatomy

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the shows they star in..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Callie comes home from the hospital feeling as if she could concur the world, she quickly sheds her coat and shoes as she walk through her loft. As Callie opens the door to her bedroom she smiles happily, Arizona and Sofia were asleep on top of the covers and Sofia was sprawled out on Arizona's chest with a pacifier hanging from her mouth. Callie quietly walks over to Arizona's side of the bed and scoops Sofia up into her arms, Sofia whimpers softly as Callie walks into Sofia's room and lays Sofia in her crib. Sofia grunts and reaches out to grasp something for comfort, Callie quickly give her daughter a small bear and Sofia snuggles into as she fall back to sleep.

Callie stands their for a moment and watches as her daughter sleeps peacefully in her crib, Callie knows as long as her family is okay she'll be just fine. As Callie watches her baby she hears the floor boards creek lightly throughout the house, she smiles and turns around slowly coming face to face with her very sleepy wife. Arizona rubs her eye sleepily then smiles brightly at the sight of Callie and her daughter, Callie takes one of Arizona's hands and quietly leads her out of their daughters room and into her own. As soon as the door closes to their room Callie's arms are around Arizona's neck, Arizona instinctively wraps her arms around Callie's waist and hugs her tight.

The feeling of her wife in her arms makes her heart flutter and time slows down completely as they stand their wrapped in each other. Arizona pulls Callie over to their bed and they crawl in quickly then reach out for one another, Callie wraps her arms around her wife's waist and pulls her tightly against her as Arizona cuddles into her. They lay their for awhile just soaking each other in, Callie begins to sniffle into Arizona's shoulder and she pulls back from her wife concerned.

"What's wrong?" Arizona looks into her wife's eyes and see's the sadness seeping out, Callie wipes her eyes as she shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong.. I'm just thinking is all." Arizona bit's the inside of her cheek trying not to push her wife into telling her what's wrong, Callie rests her head on her pillow and sighs softly. "You can tell me anything you know. It's why I'm here." Callie smiles and nods her head as Arizona reaches out and wipes the remaining tears off of Callie cheeks, Arizona leans over slightly and kisses the tip of Callie's nose.

Callie wraps her arms around her wife and buries her face into Arizona's neck, Arizona strokes Callie's hair with one hand and rubs Callie's back with the other trying to calm her wife. "She accepts me." Callie mumbles into Arizona's neck, Callie pulls back slightly and repeats herself again. "She accepts me.. But my own mother cant bare to look at me." Arizona closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath as Callie sobs into her shoulder, Callie holds her wife tighter as tears stream down her face again. Arizona lifts her wife's face from her shoulder and kisses Callie's lips softly, Callie sniffles and kisses her wife back weakly.

"Your mom and Miss. O'Malley are two very different people. They may share the same beliefs but they live in two different worlds Callie." Callie nods her head in agreement and sighs, Arizona watches her wife carefully as she rubs soothing circles on Callie's back. "I sat their for hours and talked to Mama O'Malley. We shared pictures and stories. I never thought I'd missed her this much." Callie rubs her face vigorously on her pillow trying to rid the tears on her face, Arizona smiles softly and wipes the tears from her wife's face again. "You never know who you truly miss until their staring you in the face." Callie smiles softly and kisses her wife, Arizona responds to the kiss instantly and cups her wife's face.

Callie's hands slide up Arizona's back as Arizona's fingers tangle into Callie's hair, Callie deepens the kiss but before their kiss becomes to heated Arizona smiles into their kiss. "I missed you." Arizona mummers against Callie's lips, Callie smiles back at her wife and pulls her closely. "I missed you too. So much.." Arizona smiles her magic smile as Callie nuzzles her nose into her wife's cheek. "So, how did your visit go with Miss O'Malley?" Callie smiles brightly as she cuddles into her wife and proceeds to tell her all about what her and Mama O'Malley talked about, Arizona's smile never left her face as she listened to be wife talk intently about her long day at Seattle Grace Hospital.


End file.
